2 Hearts, 1 Choice
by Smiley013
Summary: I complicated our lives by falling in love with him. I complicated our lives, now I'm losing my only friend. I don't know why, I had to try living my life on the other side. Now I'm so confused,I don't know what to do. - t.A.T.u Loves Me Not. R& R


**Author´s Note**: Well this is my first story. I hope you guys like it. Please Review **=)**

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anything exept for the story line...****

**Mitchie´s P.O.V**

The stars shine up from the sky, the fresh air of nature surrounded me. It was the middle of the night and I was at my backyard looking up at the stars. I laid myself down at the fresh dark green grass and right next to me was my friend Alex. Alex is my best friend since first grade. She´s a tall girl with raven-colored hair, light midtone skin, deep brown eyes, and a desireable body. I love her just like the sister I never had. She´s the person who is always there for me when good or bad things happen. Alex and I are so alike in so many ways. We both love watching scary movies, going out for walks in the park, and stuff like that. I just enjoy her presence.

I turn my head and looked at my friend, how long has it been since I felt lonely? Or scared? I don´t remember, because when I´m with Alex everything changes. Alex turned her head and we both looked at each other. She smiled and I did also, with her hand, she moved the streaks of hair that were out of place and kissed my cheek.

¨Mitch, I need to go home. It´s really late.¨

¨ Why don´t you stay? Like you said, it´s really late. I don´t want you walking home by yourself.¨ I said, Alex and I both stood up and walked towards the porch.

¨I am not so sure about me staying here Mitchie. What would your parents say?¨

¨They won´t say anything!¨ I said. We both sat on the porch and looked at each other again. ¨Ok then just let me call my mom or she would go all if I am not home¨ Alex said in a giggle, she took out her cellphone and quickly dial the number.

A minute later she put her phone back at her pocket pants and gave a yawn. ¨So I am super tired why don´t we head to your room and take a nice sleep¨ I nodded at that moment is when we both stood up and went upstairs to my bedroom.

I lend Alex one of my pajamas and she quickly put them on. I also change to my pajamas and laid at my bed with Alex who already had her eyes close. I turn my bedroom lights off and once more smile. I put my arm around Alex waist and fell deeply in sleep.

* * *

><p>Smelling the fresh clean quilts that covered my entire body I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself with my friend still sleeping right next to me looking very comtorfable. I quitely got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom with some fresh pair of clean clothes. I took a quick shower, got dressed and when I came out Alex was already wide awake making the bed.<p>

¨Good morning sleepy head¨ I said while combing my wet brown hair.

¨Good morning Mitch¨ She paused as she yawned ¨So that was a really good sleep last night and thanks for letting me stay here.¨

I giggled and shook my head side to side making my wet hair splash small drops of water around my arms.

¨You don´t have to thank me, Alex. You´re my bestfriend and I love you. I would do anything to make you happy. I´d sacrafice myself if I have to. I´m the one who should thank you because if it weren´t for you being here with me I would have lived a desolate life.¨ She gazed at me for a moment.

¨I love you too Mitchie¨ she said asshe walked up to me and gave me a hug. Her arms warpped around me, the warm scent of coco and vanilla made my body freeze in place. Her warm touch made me feel like I was her only desire. She loosened her hold on me and gave me a smile.

¨ Alex don´t you want to get something to eat? How about...Charlie´s Cafe!¨ Charlie´s Cafe is Alex´s favorite Cafe. We always had our most enjoyable moments there. We would read our favorite books, drink some hot chocolate, talk, or eat our favorite breakfast.

¨You know me and I would never say no to Charlie´s cafe. Hell yeah let´s go!¨ We both laughed ¨Ok but lend me some clothes, please. I don´t want to go around like this¨ she said, I quickly walked up to my drawer where there is a picture of her and me together at the beach. I gave her a pair of blue jeans, and a red shirt . When she finished changing we both headed downstairs to the living room where I saw my dad watching T.V and my mom reading a book.

¨Mitchie it´s about time you woke up.¨ my mom said without taking her sight out of the book. My mother´s name is Connie and she never did like Alex because she thought that she was no good for my life somehow. Meanwhile my father didn´t care for Alex, he just wanted me to have good grades and that was all.

¨ Sorry mom. I just took a shower and I was waiting for Alex too get dre-¨ that´s when she stood up from her seat and looked at me and Alex.

¨You know you´re not suppose to wait for anyone! Especially her!¨

¨I´m so sorry Mrs. Torres. I was the one who took so long not Mitch.¨

¨Do not talk to me. You´re the one who ruined my daughter. It´s all your fault! She was an excellent girl before but then you came and destroyed her!¨ At that moment I looked at both my mom and Alex. Alex looked like she was about to cry. I couldn´t let my mom hurt her feelings. I love Alex more than anyone in this world and that made me feel anger and hatred for my mom.

¨Mom I hate you so much right now! I wish you where dead! Don´t you understand? I won´t let you say anything to my friend! Ever! You have to go through me first before you do anything to her!¨ I could feel my blood boiling in my veins and the tears slowly coming down but I did´t care about how I looked. I just felt anger. I grabbed Alex by the wrist and pulled her out the house and that´s when I saw Alex cry.

**Review? Good? Bad? Could I please get 5 reviews at the most? =)**


End file.
